


关于推到恋人的ABC计划

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 一发完, 当红明星锤X过气演员基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 一个给景景的生日贺文。同时懒癌发作也可视为圣诞贺文。《绯闻关系》的番外车。





	关于推到恋人的ABC计划

-你该如何克服心理障碍推到恋人呢？-

 

关于如何进行第一次做爱，洛基发誓他私底下已经心理建设了不止一次。可没有一次成功的，没有一次——他在最近这回甚至偷偷打电话给旺达求救，就因为他无法彻底把自己交出去，而在电话那头，被打扰约会N+1次的红发女经纪人毫不留情的哈哈大笑起来。  
“不是吧？你们都交往多久了还保持着只牵手拥抱接吻的古老习惯？”她嘴上刻薄的很，语气却十分柔软，“亲爱的洛基，你该不会打算等领证了再和索尔上床吧？”  
“也许领证也不能拯救我。”洛基严肃地纠正。  
旺达仰天长叹，“我居然开始心疼索尔了，你说我们的友情还能不能保持住？”  
“……如果你能顺便心疼下我并且给我出点主意的话，我觉得还能拯救一下。”  
“你干嘛不跟你姐姐求救，”旺达其实正和皮特罗逛超市逛到一半，她踮起脚找着货架上层的番茄酱，随后皮特罗借着身高越过她的脑袋拿了下来，红发女郎转身给了哥哥一个甜蜜的微笑，用口型说了“谢谢”——她继续推着购物车向前走，漫不经心地说道，“海拉应该会蛮乐意听你们小情侣的进展吧？”  
洛基也叹了口气，说出了实话。  
“我姐姐只会认为我需要心理医生，要不然就是索尔的能力有问题。”  
“所以他能力真的没问题吗？”  
“……”洛基忍住把电话甩出去的冲动，低声道，“拜托——我们一起合作过，我知道他绝对没问题……”  
“是的是的，那本电影。”  
旺达摇头晃脑，索性把购物车丢给了哥哥，自己跑到前面找晚餐所要的食材——皮特罗无奈地推车跟了上去。他们又在一处蔬菜区停下。  
“那就是你有问题了，亲爱的，我觉得你或许真该找个心理医生看看。”  
“我觉得那很尴尬……”  
“别紧张，洛基，我会给你介绍一位绝对可靠的……嗯，我想你们甚至可以不用面对面，我把他的联系方式给你，然后你们聊聊？”旺达正在挑挑拣拣生菜，从皮特罗的角度看过去，妹妹正举着个生菜发誓——这画面太搞笑了——他把车推过去，然后听见妹妹义正言辞地保证，“他不会知道你是谁，这样可以吗？别有心理负担，只是个无伤大雅的尝试。”  
“好吧……”  
洛基终于彻底放弃抵抗了，“你把他联系方式发我手机上？”  
“我会叫他主动联系你的。”旺达把选好的菜丢进购物车，随后笑眯眯道，“鉴于你第不知道多少次破坏了我和我哥哥的甜蜜约会，我要挂电话了，祝你好运宝贝。”  
——然后，电话就挂断了。  
皮特罗好奇地问了一句，“你认识心理医生？”  
“不，”旺达很干脆地揽上了哥哥的手臂，准备推车去结账，“他只是缺乏走出第一步的勇气，想想——他们又不是没有亲密接触过——他哪里需要什么心理医生，不过是要一个人推着他往前走两步去体验新生活罢了。”  
“所以，那个人是……”  
旺达狡黠地眨了眨眼，无辜道。  
“当然是索尔啦。小情侣自己的事情就应该自己内部解决嘛！”

索尔最开始接到电话时很拒绝，非常拒绝。  
“这是欺骗……”他和旺达说道，“洛基知道了会生气的。”  
“你就当普通网友聊聊天不行吗？他摆明了缺少点勇气，除了你能推他一把还有谁更合适？”旺达嘀咕道，“你真不乐意？可是洛基对心理医生很抗拒……他不太愿意把心里的想法给陌生人知道，我好不容易才说服他这个心理医生只是聊天不见面而已。”  
“你的意思是……他信任我？”  
“当然。”旺达肯定道，“如果你知道他向我求助过多少次，你就会明白他有多在乎你了。”  
“……好吧。”  
索尔被说服了。他得承认，他也是在渴望洛基能够更靠近他一些的。  
于是他办了新的电话卡，用自己下一部电影的主角名字来当做假名，给洛基的手机发了短信。  
正式开始了他们的心理咨询。

<<<  
洛基原先很讨厌心理医生，因为他觉得和一个陌生人面对面倾诉隐私是件无比困难的事，但是这个短信那头的家伙好像不太一样——也许是旺达事先交代过什么？总之这位医生从不过分打探他不想说的内容，只是以引导和开解为主。  
比如他说，我想和我男朋友上床，但我克服不了阴影。  
对方就回他，或许你可以试着掌握主动权，在床上。  
洛基沉默了会儿又回他，我挺主动的，但是最后一步好像有点困难。  
对方很快又回过来，那么试着开一点音乐，或者色情片之类的助兴？  
洛基想象了一下觉得这大概可行，他回复过去，你觉得我应该准备几个计划吗？一个失败了再紧接着另一个，直到成功为止……之类的？  
对方也沉默了会儿，接着很职业化地回复，你可以，我当然希望你能成功。  
洛基捧着手机躺在床上长出一口气——也许，心理医生的建议也没想象中这么坏，至少让他更加有勇气了一点儿？不过话又说回来，计划该有哪些比较好呢？  
黑发青年盯着天花板发呆，然后一个鲤鱼打挺，从床上爬起来，跑到电脑前打开了谷歌。洛基思索了会儿，终于犹犹豫豫地在谷歌里面敲进了一行小字——增加情侣间做爱气氛的方法。  
老天保佑，他能成功。

与此同时，同样在问老天的还有索尔。  
索尔在旧金山拍戏，洛基则在芝加哥演出，两个人虽然确立了关系，但是毕竟各自还有事业要忙，尤其是洛基现在是上升期，经常是拍完了这部戏紧接着又会有其它邀约，忙的连个休假都难，他们已经有一个月没见面了，全靠FaceTime保持联系。虽说距离不远，但到底是工作关系，不能随心所欲地离开。  
金发大明星在发出去那条“你可以，我当然希望你能成功”时还是倍感心虚，他觉得自己有在蛊惑恋人的嫌疑，但是怎么说呢，看到洛基表示出的想要和他更进一步的欲望，他还是非常高兴的。应该说索尔是克制着自己不要太高兴，才憋出了那句职业化过分的说辞。  
这段日子以来，他们最亲密的就是接吻，要不然就是曾经为了拍电影发生过的那一小段……亲密接触。洛基能够接收他简单的抚摸和亲吻，但再更进一步时，总会紧张地浑身绷直，无法放松，更有几次差点夺门而出。  
好在索尔都很有耐心地安抚了他，才没发生夺门而出2.0版。  
大明星给自己泡了杯咖啡，漫不经心地喝着。他没收到恋人的回复，也不知道洛基在想什么，要不要打个电话视个频以男朋友的身份问问他在干什么呢……  
索尔还在思考，他的手机很快又响了一下。  
是心理医生的角色。  
索尔拿起手机一看——差点手一抖，把咖啡给洒在新买的白衬衣上。  
只见那短信上赫然写着——我准备了三个计划你帮我看看可以吗？  
顺便附一张电子备忘录的截图。  
PLAN-A：把男朋友绑在床上干他；  
PLAN-B：准备一些没用过的情趣道具；  
PLAN-C：边看片边做爱。  
……  
索尔觉得自己有点期待过头了。他默默地回复过去——依旧是因为高兴而过分克制的严肃口吻——他说，“很完美的计划，祝你成功。”

<<<  
约会的日子很快到来，他们照旧吃饭、看电影，然后开车回家。因为小情侣们心照不宣想要有一些亲密的互动，而熟悉的环境对洛基而言更容易放松，所以他们默认选择了洛基在纽约的这套公寓。  
一进门，洛基就把索尔关进了浴室里洗澡，随后自己紧张兮兮地去衣帽间找网购回家的情趣道具——跳蛋和假阴茎——对他来说这已经是情趣道具的极限了，他实在不懂其它那些玩意儿究竟是怎么用到自己身上的。  
在关上抽屉的时候铃铛重重地响了下，随后洛基又从里头摸出来一对卖家赠送的乳夹。黑发青年直勾勾地盯着这色情的小玩意儿，觉得自己完全不能胜任今天的挑战。他深呼吸了几下，把东西偷渡到床头柜最底下那层，然后那对铃铛乳夹，他又犹豫着揣进了自己的口袋。  
索尔很快就洗好澡了，他注意到洛基在洗手间里准备了难用润滑剂……大明星喉头微动，想到某人可能会自己尝试着扩张就觉得自己要硬了。男人在欲望前总是可耻的，索尔唾弃着自己的旖旎想法，穿着浴袍往卧室方向去。  
“我洗好了。”  
卧室里，洛基还穿着约会时的风衣翘着腿在看手机，他看到索尔来了，下意识地站起来咳嗽了下，“那轮到我了。”他拿着换洗衣服经过索尔身旁，被对方不轻不重地抓了下胳膊，男人冲他温柔地笑笑，“先接个吻吧？”  
“什么？”洛基还没反应过来，就感到索尔扶着他的后脑勺吻了过来。  
令人安心的气息充斥在他身边，洛基沉迷于索尔克制和爱怜的亲吻，他忍不住回应他，将手环到了男人的肩膀处，然后急促地呼吸着去纠缠对方的舌头。  
“即使害怕我们也可以马上停下，洛基。”  
亲吻完毕，索尔摸着他的脑袋如此说道，洛基不置可否地哼了一声，拿起衣服就往浴室去了。  
而至于因为一个吻被挑起反应的某人，只能唉声叹气地躺倒在大床上，开始期待等下会发生的故事了。

洛基进了浴室之后就迅速脱掉衣服开始洗澡，然后他盯着刷牙杯旁的润滑剂开始犹豫——他以前不是没做过这些，但都止步于各式各样的情况。他甚至没在索尔在的时候干过这种事，毕竟这也太羞耻了……太……  
黑发青年赤裸着身体在热水中冲洗着自己，然后他闭上眼，深呼吸了几下，决定再尝试一下。  
只要一个小尺寸的跳蛋就行……他先自己扩张一下试试……就试一试……  
洛基把腿踩在马桶盖上，将那个据说有十八种振动频率的小东西用润滑剂打湿，然后慢慢地往自己身后试探去。他这段时间已经学会用手指放松那里，很快，中指就成功地在润滑剂的帮助下进入后穴，洛基轻轻的喘了口气，随即感受着那里高热的包裹着手指，而掌心里握着的小型跳蛋早就湿滑不堪。  
他试图把那个小家伙塞进去，一点点，先是头部，再渐渐往里，被撑开的感觉十足怪异，先前因为一个亲吻而微硬的阴茎又软绵绵地垂在腹部，取而代之的是莫名其妙的羞耻感，充斥着整间浴室，也包围着他。  
好了……就快了……他快把整个跳蛋塞进去了……洛基心里给自己加油打气，手指已经成功将那东西推入大半，只留着一根细细的线还挂在外头，方便身体的主人将之取出。  
忽然，索尔的声音从门外传了进来——“洛基？你洗好了吗？我注意到水声停下很久了哦。”  
是索尔。  
黑发青年几乎是吓得瞬间松了手，他原以为跳蛋会掉出来，但是身体更快一步的夹紧了，顺着起先手指的润滑，那个小东西彻底挤进了他的屁股。洛基呜咽一声，被这诡异的刺激感逼得眼角发红，他小口小口哈着气，不知道该怎么和索尔解释，然后一抬头，他又看到了镜子里放荡无比的自己。  
他的身体本来苍白精瘦，现在却到处都泛着因为热水洗澡后的浅粉色。他一只脚踩在马桶盖上，努力分开自己的屁股，像是被欲望逼到自给自足的荡妇，往后穴里插入一些情趣道具，当然开关还没开启，可那充实感让他不得不忍受着每走一步都挤压着敏感点的折磨。  
“洛基？你还好吗？”  
索尔还在外头发问。洛基咬牙把自己身体擦干，勉强穿回了浴袍，可这样的站姿让他感到自己分明夹着什么东西——  
“我没事，我在洗脸。”他这样解释道，随后匆匆收拾掉浴室里的润滑剂，深呼吸了几下，这才转身个索尔开了门。  
金发男人笑吟吟地站在门口，手上晃着跟墨绿色的领带，口吻戏谑。  
“我在你的枕头底下发现了这个，你该不会是想把我绑起来吧？”  
“……”  
很好，出师未捷plan A先死。洛基盯着面前男人的笑脸，抓过领带扔到一旁的脏衣篓里。  
“没有，是我忘记收拾了。”  
他还有plan B。  
“……要去床上吗？”洛基小声提议。  
两个人面对面站在浴室门口实在太奇怪了，尤其是索尔还静静地看着他，洛基胡思乱想着，冷不防地被人整个打横抱了起来——他“喂！”了一声，旋即感到男人的大手正按在自己的屁股上。  
自己没有穿内裤，还塞着跳蛋的屁股。  
洛基下意识地想捂脸。  
“我可以自己走路……”  
“你太慢了，”索尔开着玩笑，把他放到了床上，随后整个人吻了上来，轻柔地吮吻着他的唇瓣，含糊道，“我等你洗澡等了快一个小时……”  
洛基很想抗议两句我有这么慢么？不过他没办法同一时间思考这么多问题，迎合索尔的亲吻已经要去了他大部分的是思维能力了。

金发男人亲吻着他的脖子，洛基主动解开了自己和对方身上的浴袍，他们拥抱且爱抚着彼此，交换着一枚又一枚湿漉漉的亲吻，然后索尔含住了他的乳首。洛基整个人颤了一下，随后微微弓起身体，好像这样能避开似的，但实际上那只会把乳头送到恋人的口中，让他更加怜爱地玩弄它们。  
事实上索尔也是这样做的，他舔吻着一边的，揉捏着另一边的。洛基情不自禁地抱住那个毛茸茸的金发脑袋，用渐渐坚硬的下体蹭着对方的大腿和腹部——索尔也一样——他们轻易地蹭掉了彼此身上最后的布料，在索尔试图抚摸他的大腿时，洛基终于从情欲中回过神来，把手抵在了他胸口。  
“怎么了？”索尔不太确定地看他，疑惑道，“你……”  
洛基觉得有点丢脸，但鉴于这个选择是自己做的，他还是推开索尔，从一边的柜子里摸出了两个早就准备好的情趣道具，然后避免看索尔的眼睛，把东西推了过去。  
“也许可以试一下……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我是说，我总是太紧张……”  
索尔低头，认出来那是一根假阴茎（洛基什么时候买的？？？）和一个开关，他虽然早有心理准备，但在洛基把这些东西交给他时，他还是觉得这种信任太珍贵了。  
他用额头抵住洛基的额头，轻声道。  
“你这样我会不知道该怎么办。”  
“就这么办，”洛基凑过去咬了下他的嘴唇，低声道，“快点儿，我在浴室里已经……”他说不下去了，一贯苍白的脸上又红有热，只能把开关塞回索尔的手里。  
大明星愣了愣，旋即不敢置信地看了看洛基——这明显是某个小东西的开关，但洛基只给了他开关，说明什么？  
说明那东西就在恋人的身体里。  
索尔觉得自己再难以忍耐，他重重地吻上了洛基的嘴唇，然后按下了开关——洛基的身体明显一震，随后是轻微的挣扎，索尔不想让他抵抗那些，他想叫他学会享受。于是他又按了两下，将震动调大，随后一边揉捏着恋人敏感的乳尖，一边向下抚慰他挺立的肉茎。

这——太奇怪了——  
洛基在被抚摸得浑身酥麻时这样想，他的下半身快感一阵接着一阵，却不是来源于前面，而是后面那个从未被人用过的地方。跳蛋的频率和强度比他想象的还要猛烈，尤其是这样平躺的姿势，那个小东西简直是越滑越深，偏偏索尔的手还不老实，不是抚摸他的腰线，就是揉搓他的臀部，洛基难耐地扭动身体，想要抓住什么——可他不知道自己该抓住什么。  
“索尔……等……”他只喊了一句，就被人封住了嘴唇，又是一个火辣辣的亲吻，随后男人的手指顺着滑腻的后穴顶了进来，试探性地动了动。  
“你喜欢这个，”索尔的声音嘶哑低沉，他转为含上了洛基的耳垂，“你的身体很喜欢，洛基。”  
是的，是身体的反应将他拉入了地狱。  
情欲的火焰烧灼四肢百骸，洛基在手指的前后夹击中飞快地射了出来，但这短暂的快感完全抵不住后面潮水般堆积涌来的酥麻。那里还夹着索尔的手指，到处都是润滑剂——也许现在不止是润滑剂——他的腿不断在床单上蹭着，蹭在索尔的腿上，彼此都心神恍惚。  
“不……”  
手指顶上了跳蛋，将后者推得更深，那个不断震动的小玩意儿精准地抵在了前列腺上。那太刺激了，洛基几乎是瞬间抽搐起了身体，在一连串的“不”、“你走开”、“放开我”中达到高潮。后穴规律地紧缩着包裹手指，体液不断涌出，索尔看到黑发恋人在身下神情恍惚的模样，体贴地抽出了那个还在不断工作的小东西，将它关闭丢到床底下。  
“你还好吗？”索尔依旧很硬，那根东西抵在洛基大腿内侧，滚烫极了。不过比起做爱他更想知道洛基方才的体验究竟如何。  
黑发青年望着天花板失神了好久，才喃喃地转为看向他。  
“……做爱是这样的感觉吗？”  
“讨厌？”  
“不是，只是……有点意外。”洛基摇了摇头，他感到自己的下体还湿润无比，高潮过后的空虚迅速让他困扰起来。他犹豫着，是否要继续下去，随后索尔拉着他的手按在了自己的下体。他的金发男友像是被圈养的大型宠物一样，撒着娇问他。  
“你还想要更多么？”  
洛基深呼吸了几下，将双腿分开在男人的身体两侧，揽住了对方的脖子。  
“继续，然后……吻我。”

他们没有用到那根假阴茎，因为索尔觉得那根东西尺寸不合适，比起让那根东西进入洛基湿热柔软的身体，他更倾向于是自己——至少也得是自己的一部分。  
“告诉我你还准备了什么？”索尔啃着洛基的肩膀问他，黑发青年喘息未定，回头瞪了他一眼，绿眼睛里欲拒还迎，索尔情不自禁地把自己的手指用力往里深入，随即浅浅的扣弄，洛基呻吟着抓住了面前的枕头，五指深陷其中。  
“告诉我，洛基……”  
湿软的舌头舔吻过脊背，留下两枚吻痕。  
“遥控器……”洛基又叫了一声，尾音微微变调，他不自在的挪动大腿，随即被索尔用上了两份力道按住腰部。他逃脱失败，无奈地强调，“打开电视，索尔。”  
——索尔·伪心理医生·奥丁森立马就明白过来，他的黑发恋人真的是按照他和心理医生说的那样去准备。  
金发男人伸手去够床头的电视遥控器，洛基趁这个机会从他身下逃开了，卷起被子坐在床的另一头。他现在下半身还湿的湿、硬的硬，完全不是一个可以叫停的情况，但想到等下视频里会出现的场景，洛基觉得自己选择跑路准没错。  
虽然，索尔肯定不想让他跑路。  
随着电视机的打开，早就准备好的GV立马开始上演——洛基选择扭头，而索尔则是睁大了眼睛，他分明认出来里面两个演员也是金发和黑发。  
这是洛基特意选的。  
金发大明星干咳一声，看向洛基，对方正抱着一团被子，湿漉漉的绿眼睛不知道该看向哪里——好吧，他们明明都不是十七八岁的毛头小子了，可还是会因为事到临头而紧张怯场。洛基是因为难以克服的阴影，而索尔却是因为面前的恋人是自己一直以来的……幻想。  
是的，幻想，他很早以前就想将那双翠色眼睛的主人据为己有。  
“还要继续吗？”  
这回变成洛基问他了。黑发青年抱着被子的手微微松开，似乎觉得眼下的情况再奇怪不过了，他们都已经进行到了这步……还有什么理由后退呢？洛基觉得自己耳朵好烫，可他还是犹豫地问了出来。  
“好吧……我也不想我们的第一次这么诡异……但是我以为这会有放松的作用。”他顿了顿，“……至少你还是硬的。”  
索尔拉开被子，两个人就在被窝里你贴着我我贴着你。  
“我硬了又不是因为那个，”金发男人努了努嘴，示意洛基去看屏幕里已经滚到一起大声呻吟的两个人，他用手在被子底下碰了碰洛基的小腿——那光滑的曲线真是让人想入非非——男人声音低哑地看向他，开了口，“那都是因为你……你这个不开窍的家伙……”  
洛基轻哼一声，没有抗拒索尔的手。很快那只手流连的范围就不止是小腿了，大手顺着腿的线条上滑，摸过大腿，一路抵达湿润的臀缝——洛基看了他一眼，索尔笑着凑过去吻他。  
“你喜欢什么姿势？”  
洛基简直想拿腿踹他——如果他的腿现在不是被人抓住的话。  
“你非要问这种……我又没经验！”  
“好吧，好吧……”索尔安抚着拍了怕恋人的屁股，“虽然我听说第一次后入会比较安全，但是我想你看着我。”话音未落，他就把洛基往自己身上带，黑发青年顺势坐到了金发男人的腹部，后者的阴茎现在变成摩擦在他的屁股上了。  
他们之前只试过腿交之类的边缘性行为，这样亲密还是第一次。  
洛基双手撑在索尔的胸口，不太确定地抬起臀部——然后他就被人拍了一把，随后揉了一下。  
“想跑？”男人鼻音厚重地问他。  
洛基捶了一把对方的胸口，闷闷道，“……这个姿势和我在片子里看来一样。”  
索尔失笑，随即轻轻拍了下洛基的大腿，黑发青年深呼吸了几下才伸手向后扶住那根烫手的肉茎——这也太大了，洛基腹诽——慢慢地引导着他进入自己。  
“我会被撑坏的……”  
在索尔抵住那里缓缓进入时，洛基的表情看上去看哭了。  
吓哭的。  
“不要说这种话，那样我只会……唔……”索尔看上去也忍得很辛苦，他的话在进入那湿热的后穴时被截断，与此同时是洛基倒抽冷气的声音，索尔不得不来回抚摸着恋人光滑的大腿，安抚他，“放松……放松……你已经做了润滑不是吗？你吃的下去……”

“哈啊……”  
等到再度坐到索尔的腹部上时，洛基有两秒钟失神。他感到后穴被撑得极开，仿佛每一寸软肉和褶皱都被抚平了，阴茎微微翘起的头部抵在深处，他被钉在了索尔的身上，哪里都逃不开。只要他稍微动一动，快感就会遍布全身，让他连支撑自己的力气都没有。  
这是洛基第一次认识到做爱是什么。  
这个过程不光是肉体的纠缠，他们还会互相倾诉爱语，互相忍耐与抚慰。他愿意为对方彻底打开身体，愿意为他做许多难以启齿的准备，对方也愿意为他退步，为他一让再让，直到他可以确信自己的心，是愿意跨过这一步的。  
洛基忽然觉得这一切都值了。  
认识索尔以来一切的麻烦和挣扎，至此都值得。

索尔只感到自己的下体被高热包围了。那里又软又湿，紧紧地咬着他的肉茎不肯松口，更别提恋人还撑在自己胸口暧昧的轻喘着。但现在他却还不敢动，他怕洛基会为此受伤，所以忍耐变得格外辛苦。  
然后，那双绿眼睛看了过来。  
仍旧是湿漉漉的、明亮的翡翠眼睛，索尔下意识地想替他去擦掉眼泪，但是他还没来得及做这些，洛基就稍稍抬起下半身，让那根东西滑出去了些再恨恨地吞吃到深处。  
“嗯……”  
“唔……”  
二人同时呻吟出声，和背后的视频里的声音交叠重合到一起。那些不知道是自己的还是GV里的湿泞的水声将房间里亲密接触的二人搅昏了头脑。索尔重重吐出了口气，改为扶住对方的腰肢，而洛基伏身下来，保持着交合的姿势给了索尔一个吻。  
“你太大了……”他轻声道，旋即动了动屁股，低声邀请，“不过我想我会习惯的……”  
索尔急促地问他，“你确定吗？洛基，我不想伤害你……”  
洛基一把抓住他的金发，绿眼睛逼近索尔的蓝眼睛，狠狠道。  
“你都在我的身体里了，还需要我说什么吗——你个笨蛋，你……呜！”  
回答他的，是金发男人忍耐许久的大力进出，那双几乎要被逼疯逼红了的眼睛牢牢锁定身上第一次做爱就出言挑衅的黑发恋人。  
“我不但想现在在你身体里——”  
索尔向上顶弄着，洛基抓着他的手臂呜咽叫了起来，无论对方说什么都胡乱点头应了。  
“——我还想射在你身体里。每一次，知道了吗？”

想必这对二位来说是个不眠之夜。

<<<  
事后，黑发青年躺在床上睡了个十足的懒觉才给心理医生发短信，然而对方只回了一句“恭喜你”就再无下文了。洛基万分不解地跑去问旺达，红发女经纪人又一次在和她哥哥约会，于是——  
“哦，他只是一个我的朋友啦，才不是什么心理医生。”  
旺达很好心地把索尔摘了出去，她一边笑嘻嘻地躲避着哥哥的调情骚扰，一边和洛基打电话。  
“你根本不需要什么心理医生啊，你只需要推你一把。我还不了解你么？”  
洛基无语望苍天。  
“好了，别打扰我，我在——”  
“——在和你哥哥谈恋爱，我知道了，我马上就挂电话还不行吗？”  
这一回抢先挂电话的人变成了洛基。  
天知道他已经隐约听到了皮特罗在电话那头的抱怨声。  
OK，OK，他知道自己不应该去打扰别人谈恋爱的，但是……  
“洛基？”  
厨房里传来了索尔的声音。  
“吃饭了，你不饿吗？”  
黑发青年躺在床上，懒洋洋地翻了个身，大声回他，“饿——”  
“那你起床吃饭啊。”  
“我不会动了，你要对我负责——”  
“……”  
索尔很快就端着午饭出现在卧室门口，他看了会儿洛基，随后挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
“行啊，我对你负责一辈子。”

所以，两位打算什么时候领证？

 

Fin


End file.
